The panel industry has a variety of ways to package liquid crystal glass. The most commonly used foaming-type mold-forming cushioning material is made into a tray to hold liquid crystal glass. There is also a solution for injection molding/blow molding of rigid boxes. Relatively speaking, the current industry most commonly used foam tray, take its advantages of light weight, good cushioning effect, liquid crystal glass can be in direct contact with the outer box; plastic injection molding, rigid plastic outer box than rigid foam strength of the box, but the basic no buffer performance, need to stick within the soft retaining wall buffer.
The above conventional packing boxes are used to directly put the liquid crystal glass into the box, so the unilateral clearance between the box and glass about 2˜8 mm range. The gap setting is limited by the accuracy of the box process. The more accurate the process tolerance, the smaller the preset gap may be, but the gap may not be zero because there must be a matching gap in the way that the two parts are assembled.
Some scholars have shown that there is a gap between the contents and the outer box may cause the package during the drop second impact, the destructive power of the contents of a shock several times. The larger the tolerance of the box, the more uncontrollable the clearance when matched with the contents, the more unpredictable the protection performance of the package against the contents. If can make the package to zero clearance, can maximize the avoidance of secondary shocks, packaging can be the most efficient protection of the contents. In addition, for ultra-high-definition panel products, the printed circuit board and the chip-on-film from the LCD cell edge margin is extremely small, together with the foam packaging manufacturing tolerance is too large, resulting in the OC into the box is difficult to access a sufficient area of the retaining wall. The box is difficult to provide sufficient cushioning properties, and different specifications of the same type of product should be as common as possible to maintain the packaging, packaging design more difficult.